Jardinero
by JuuHinamori
Summary: A.U - Naruto está enamorado de Hinata desde hace algún tiempo y aprovecha su trabajo como el nuevo jardinero en casa de los Hyūga para acercarse a ella. Luego descubrirá que ella no siempre es esa chica aplicada y de buenos modales. [CAPÍTULO ÚNICO]


**Hola! ya se que en mi último One-Shot: "Mi Julieta" dije que no me iba a ausentar en las vacaciones y que de ésa vez pasaron casi seis meses, la única explicación que les puedo dar es que no estaba de humor para escribir, además de que tenía un bloqueo de escritor que no se lo deseo a nadie. **

**Espero que disfruten de éste otro OS, me llevó varios días ya que no me convencía el principio. **

**[Naruto no me pertenece]**

* * *

Odiaba las rutinas, pero su horario de la universidad era el más influyente, había que acomodarse a ellos. Se miró al espejo una vez más y acomodó su flequillo, unos minutos más tarde estaba desayunando en el comedor de su casa, su hermana Hanabi ya se había ido a la escuela y su padre estaba preparando su bolso para irse al trabajo.

—Hinata, el nuevo jardinero vendrá en un rato, ¿le puedes decir que luego arreglo el tema del dinero con él? —dijo el patriarca de esa familia de tres tomando una tostada de las que tenía Hinata en su bandeja —Trataré de venir para almorzar, pero no prometo nada.

—Claro que si —dijo ella —que te vaya bien, papá.

El hombre besó la frente de su hija y se retiró.

Hinata Hyūga estaba en segundo año de Periodismo, tenía clases por la tarde, por lo que las mañanas aprovechaba para estudiar. Le gustaba su carrera, la obligaba a soltarse, ya que en sus años escolares se había caracterizado por ser una muchacha callada y tímida, pero le gustaba escribir, era curiosa y siempre quería estar informada. Ironías de la vida.

No sabía qué le depararía la vida cuando recibiera su licenciatura, pero de momento le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba. Lo que sí sabía era que ella era mejor comunicándose por escrito que frente a cientos de personas.

Lavó su taza y subió nuevamente a su habitación, ésta vez para cambiarse.

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo cuando ella estaba terminando de ponerse su chaqueta, era primavera y el clima estaba loco, sabía que más tarde le haría calor.

—¡VOY! —gritó saliendo nuevamente al pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos perlas se cruzaron con unos azules que veía a menudo en la universidad, el dueño de esos zafiros tenía cabello rubio y le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media. Sabía quién era, era Naruto Uzumaki, su compañero desde el año anterior. Le sorprendió verlo con unos pantalones desgastados -manchados con pintura y una camiseta igual de desgastada, aunque ésta no tenía manchas de pintura- ya que el muchacho siempre iba de punta en blanco a clase.

Él se acomodó la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

—¡Hyūga! —dijo él sorprendido, quitándose uno de los auriculares de la oreja.

—Uzumaki —contestó ella casi por inercia —¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Aquí vive Hiashi Hyūga? —preguntó y desvió la mirada, tratando de localizarlo.

—Claro, es mi padre, pero se fue al trabajo hace rato —dijo ella —¿tú eres el nuevo jardinero?

—Si —volvió a mirarla, ésta vez sonriendo —tu padre me dijo que todas las cosas que necesito están en un almacén.

—Ah sí, pasa.

Hinata lo guió hasta el jardín trasero, le explicó cuál llave era la que abría el pequeño cuarto donde guardaban cosas varias como las herramientas, escobas, productos de limpieza, herramientas de jardinería, también le indicó que su padre quería plantar rosas, jazmines y lirios, y quería que el pasto esté siempre verde, que no le gustaba ver el pasto amarillento por las nevadas que había habido en invierno.

—Tu padre es muy detallista —comentó Naruto luego de todas las explicaciones de su compañera.

—Él mismo se haría cargo, pero no tiene tiempo —explicó —Espero no haberte mareado.

—Para nada.

Hinata le entregó la llave.

—Te aviso cuando termine de quitar toda la maleza, mañana iré a comprar las semillas.

—Está bien, si quieres agua puedes usar algún vaso que esté a mano en la cocina.

El resto de la mañana, aprovechando que ya había terminado el último trabajo que le quedaba, Hinata se la pasó en el sofá del salón leyendo una novela, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, algo que siempre le había llamado la atención era que a pesar de ser rubio y de ojos claros, Naruto tenía una tez tostada, ahora entendía el por qué, no tenía ni idea de que él trabajara, claro, tampoco era como que hablaran mucho, sólo sabía de él que vivía solo y que su padrino le costeaba la universidad.

Él entró un par de veces a la cocina por agua, lo vio disimuladamente secarse el sudor con un pañuelo que él llevaba en su bolsillo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, Hinata miraba por la ventana, - agradeciendo de que el muchacho estaba de espaldas - lo vio guardar los guantes que había usado para arrancar la maleza en el almacén, también cerrar dos bolsas con dicha maleza dentro, sintió enrojecer en el momento en el que él se quitó la camiseta, lo que le dio un primer plano de su desnudez –aunque de espaldas- de cintura para arriba. No era ninguna sorpresa que él tuviera un cuerpo que hacía suspirar a más de una en la universidad, dejaba al descubierto sus brazos los días de calor, cuando iba con una camisa o camiseta manga corta a clase, a simple vista se notaba que tenía una espalda ancha, pero proporcional a su altura. Se secó el sudor con la prenda y sacó otra limpia de su mochila.

Hinata desvió la mirada y se apartó de la ventana, nunca se había fijado a detalle lo atractivo que era Naruto físicamente, personalmente no le parecía mal chico, él siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, y un par de veces le había dado una mano a Hinata con apuntes. Se sintió una acosadora al estar espiándolo por la ventana. Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón con su libro.

—Hyūga —la llamó Naruto desde la cocina cinco minutos después, ella dejó su lectura y fue hasta allí, encontrándolo tomando agua nuevamente —Ya he terminado.

—Puedes decirme Hinata.

—Dime Naruto —contestó él y un silencio incómodo reinó en la cocina.

—Mi padre dijo que luego arreglaría el tema del dinero contigo.

El asintió y se acomodó la mochila.

—¿Irás a clase hoy?

El ambiente cambió, ahora Hinata estaba hablando nuevamente con su compañero, no con el nuevo jardinero.

Asintió.

—Nos vemos luego, por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Se tapó la boca, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

—Es que nadie sabe que me gusta la jardinería, acepto estos trabajos porque me gusta, no porque lo necesite, a veces pinto, pero no me entusiasma, el dinero no viene mal, ya sabes, para darme algunos gustos — largó una risita.

—No me parece malo que te guste la jardinería, Naruto-kun.

Hinata escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la entrada, se giró y vio entrar a su padre, a simple vista se lo veía apurado, ella agradeció tener algo de comida para calentar en el refrigerador. Pocas eran las veces que su padre se escapaba del trabajo para almorzar con ella.

Naruto dejó el vaso en la encimera y saludó a Hiashi.

—¡Hola Naruto! ¿Cuál es el veredicto de mi jardín?

—Pues por cómo me lo pintaba cuando hablamos por teléfono me lo esperaba bastante peor, pero en unas semanas lo tendrá cubierto de flores —dijo sonriendo, Hinata clavó la mirada en sus blancos dientes.

—¡Me alegro! La nevada fue un poco mortal para mi precioso jardín.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y empezó a poner la mesa para almorzar con su padre, entraba a clase a las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando terminó de colocar los palillos Naruto pasó por al lado para despedirse.

—Nos vemos en la universidad —dijo risueño.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Hiashi desde la cocina (estaba calentando el almuerzo) siempre atento a todo ser de sexo masculino que se le acercaba a su hija mayor.

—Sí, somos compañeros en la universidad —dijo ella.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¿Te quieres quedar a almorzar? —preguntó, Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero tengo que ir a casa a bañarme, voy con el tiempo justo, entramos a las cuatro —miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular.

—No seas tímido, yo tengo que volver al trabajo en cuarenta minutos, te puedo llevar a tu casa en mi auto —si Hiashi supiera que Naruto era lo opuesto a la definición de timidez…

—En ese caso… —miró a Hinata, quien aún colorada, asintió con la cabeza —está bien, iré a lavarme las manos ¿dónde está el baño? —Naruto se quitó la mochila.

Unos minutos después los tres estaban sentados en la mesa, todo lo había preparado Hinata, se le daba muy bien la cocina, siempre cocinaba de más por si su padre necesitaba obento.

—Está delicioso hija, la persona que se case contigo será muy afortunado.

—Aún falta mucho para eso —dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de su padre.

—Cuéntame Naruto ¿cómo te va en la facultad?

—Bien, me cuesta un poco historia, pero es cuestión de sentarse a estudiar a conciencia.

—¿El trabajo te da tiempo? —él asintió, con algo de arroz en la boca —No quiero ser maleducado… pero… si vas a esa universidad por qué….

Naruto entendió a donde iba esa pregunta: La universidad era carísima, ser jardinero no debía alcanzar.

—Ah, no, no se preocupe, la jardinería es un hobby más que una necesidad, lo disfruto mucho —miró a Hinata de reojo —No necesito el dinero, pero no viene mal. Es mi padrino el que me paga la universidad.

—Espero que con eso no digas que haces trabajos gratis muchacho —ésta vez, con la boca llena, Naruto negó con la cabeza —Son muchas horas al sol, no dudes que te pagaré.

—Gracias, señor —dijo sonriendo.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Agradeció que Naruto no se tomó a mal las palabras de su padre.

A las cuatro en punto Naruto entró en el aula donde generalmente pasaban la mayoría de las horas, para muy pocas materias debían cambiarse e ir a otra. Divisó a Hinata y se sentó a su lado.

—Me cayó muy bien tu padre —le dijo sonriendo. La colonia de Naruto llegó a Hinata, le gustó el aroma —Y tú cocinas delicioso.

—Gracias —contestó ella mirándolo —Y mi padre es un poco tonto, discúlpalo, por favor.

—No, no me molestó, entiendo que tenga curiosidad.

Hinata miró de arriba abajo a Naruto rápidamente, estaba impecablemente vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta naranja.

—Hinata, ¿Me harías un favor? —colocó sus manos a modo de súplica.

—Depende.

—¿Me ayudas a estudiar historia?

—Claro que sí.

Las semanas pasaron, Naruto y Hinata estaban mucho tiempo juntos, había días en los que, mientras él se encargaba del jardín ella leía y le explicaba los apuntes de historia, él, en vez de escuchar música dejaba el celular y los auriculares en la mochila, almorzaban juntos, luego se iba a su casa a bañarse y volvían a verse en la universidad. Hiashi estaba encantado con Naruto y con cómo estaba quedando su jardín. Hanabi se llevaba de maravilla con él, Naruto le ayudaba con matemáticas y biología, y después jugaba en la consola con ella.

* * *

[Naruto]

Sasuke estaba sentado en mi cama, yo me acomodaba una camisa frente al espejo.

—¿Puedes apurarte?

—Ya estoy listo —me revolví el cabello y me puse coloqué colonia en el cuello, me eché otra mirada en el espejo, guiñándome el ojo a mí mismo.

—Kiba nos asesinará si no estamos en la inauguración de su bar.

—Tú lo que quieres es buscar alguna chica para llevártela a la cama —lo acusé.

—No es mi culpa que te guste la hija de tu jefe. Eres patético Naruto, no entiendo por qué trabajas si tu padrino no te hace faltar nada.

—No tiene nada de malo ganar un poco de dinero, y qué mejor haciendo algo que me relaja.

Sasuke vio alrededor de mi habitación, tenía varias plantas y flores esparcidas, también por mi pequeño departamento. Blanqueó los ojos.

—Lo haces para llegar a Hinata en vez de invitarla a salir en la facultad.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza y lo empujé fuera de mi habitación.

No hizo falta ir en el auto de Sasuke, el bar de Kiba quedaba cerca de mi casa, el lugar no era muy grande, pero estaba bien decorado y lleno de gente. Él había invitado a todos sus amigos, compañeros de su época de estudiante de secundaria y ahora, de universidad. Al entrar vi cómo los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en un grupito de chicas, más o menos de nuestra edad, ellas hablaban con Kiba animadamente mientras él preparaba los tragos.

—Retiro lo dicho, tal vez es buena idea trabajar para ganarse…

—Chicas —completé mirándolo burlón —Avísame si encuentras algo, así por lo menos sé que no te han secuestrado ésas del rincón — señalé con un movimiento de cabeza, los ojos de mi amigo brillaban, sediento de una buena dosis de sexo.

Me acerqué a la barra, Kiba Inuzuka bailaba mientras preparaba tragos a la velocidad de la luz, no tenía ni idea de que podía congeniar su amor hacia los animales –estudiaba veterinaria- y tener un bar, claro, era ayudado por su amigo Shino Aburame, pero legalmente era de él.

—¡Naruto! —me saludó animadamente —¿Quieres algo? Luego me pagas.

—Una cerveza está bien por ahora — le dije y él me entregó una de mis cervezas favoritas, ventajas de que tus amigos te conozcan los gustos —El lugar está genial, felicidades, sólo que la música está un poco fuerte.

—¿Eso crees? Para mí está perfecta — miró por encima de mi hombro y soltó la botella para saludar con la mano libre — ¡Hinata!

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, cuando me giré tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi mandíbula no fuera a parar al suelo. Hinata estaba preciosa, tenía el pelo recogido en una media coleta, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y falda, en los pies tenía unas sandalias con algo de altura. A simple vista sabía que estaba maquillada, varias veces me había tocado verla recién despierta en su casa.

—Hola Hinata —saludé, ella sonrió y clavó sus ojos en Kiba.

—¡El lugar está estupendo!

—Y no es para menos, puse todos mis ahorros aquí —Kiba le dio una lata de cerveza —¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo, qué milagro que hayas venido.

Ella largó una risita.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté.

—Claro, Kiba es amigo mío desde el jardín de infantes.

—La pregunta es ¿cómo conoces _tú_ a Hinata?

—Somos amigos —Expliqué —nos conocimos en la universidad.

Cuando me di cuenta me encontré haciendo sociales con Kiba, Sasuke estaba hablando con un par de chicas, me pregunté a cuál iba a llevar a la cama, busqué a Hinata con la mirada, estaba rodeada de sus amigas de la universidad, sentadas en una mesa cercana a donde yo estaba.

—¿Puedo cambiar la música?

—Claro —Kiba me hizo una seña con la mano, el ordenador estaba atrás de la barra y se dirigió a un muchacho que exigía otra cerveza —Ya estás muy borracho, lo siento, pero no te daré más.

Cuando me dispuse a cambiar de canción escuché el sonido del vidrio de una botella romperse, levanté la vista y vi al chico que exigía más alcohol apoyado en la mesa en la que estaba Hinata, ella lo miraba con desconfianza y negaba con la cabeza, sus amigas trataban de alejarlo sin éxito.

—¡Eeeh! ¡Te está diciendo que no! —gritó Sasuke fulminando con la mirada al chico, se puso de pie de la mesa en la que estaba.

—Aléjate de ella si no quieres que te prohíba la entrada —amenazó Kiba en un grito.

No fue hasta que los ojos de Hinata se posaron en mí que logré reaccionar, pasé por al lado de Kiba y me acerqué también a la mesa, todos miraban con atención el numerito que se estaba montando.

—No seas tímida, te llevaré…

—A ningún lado, ella está conmigo —dije empujándolo, el muchacho dio unos pasos para no perder el equilibrio —Deberías saber que cuando una chica dice que no, es no.

—No me jodas —el muchacho tomó del brazo a Hinata.

—¡Suéltame! No pienso a ir a ningún lado — ella clavó las uñas de su mano libre en el antebrazo del chico, provocando que él aplicara más fuerza —¡Me duele! —chilló.

Mi paciencia se acabó.

Volví a empujarlo, ésta vez con más fuerza, el chico cayó al suelo y se golpeó con las patas de una silla, se levantó de un salto, cerro un puño y apuntó a mi rostro. No fue difícil esquivarlo, el chico estaba más ebrio de lo que imaginé, tanto que no coordinaba sus movimientos. Mi puño fue a parar a su mejilla izquierda. Volvió a caer, ésta vez no se puso de pie, se frotó la mejilla mirándome con odio.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camiseta, obligándolo a que se pusiera de pie.

—Le vuelves a poner una mano encima a Hinata y te corto las pelotas. Ahora desaparece de mi vista —Le volvía dar un empujón pero no tan fuerte como para hacerlo caer.

El muchacho sacó su billetera y dejó dinero en una mesa libre, dio media vuelta y salió del local, enrojecí al escuchar cómo algunos de los presentes empezaban a aplaudir.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, frotándose donde el muchacho la había agarrado.

Volví a la barra, me senté en una de las banquetas y le pedí otra cerveza a Kiba.

—A partir de ahora me reservo el derecho de admisión —dijo Kiba con cara de pocos amigos.

Terminé mi cerveza más rápido de lo que me imaginé y miré hacia donde estaba Hinata, ella advirtió que la miraba y clavó sus ojos en mí, se puso de pie y se acercó.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun.

—No fue nada — dije sonrojándome, la verdad es que sí que me había puesto algo celoso. A quién quería engañar, esa chica me parecía extremadamente guapa, con o sin maquillaje, en pijama o con esa ropa que acentuaba su cuerpo pequeño, pero de infarto, creo que yo también necesitaba una buena dosis de… —¿Quieres algo? Yo invito.

—No, gracias…

—Vamos Hinata, mientras venga de arriba y no sea un rayo, tienes que decir que sí —ella carcajeó —Para pasar el mal rato que ese idiota te ha hecho pasar.

—Está bien, no me vendría mal un… —miró el menú de tragos que Kiba tenía en la pared — Daiquiri de frambuesa.

—Kiba, dos daiquiris de frambuesa, antes de irme te lo pago.

—Enseguida, amigo —dijo él y entregó dos latas de cerveza negra a Shino para que las dejara en una de las mesas.

Hinata miraba con desconfianza una de las banquetas, era tan pequeña que la estudiaba para ver cómo se podía sentar allí.

—Te ayudo —Tomé una de las manos de Hinata y con la otra la tomé de la cintura —Salta —ella obedeció y aplicando poca fuerza logré sentarla en la famosa banqueta.

—Gracias.

—Luego te puedo acompañar a tu casa, sólo avísame cuando quieras irte.

—No quiero volver a casa —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —con una mano la obligué a que me mirara.

—Hanabi y mi padre discutieron, y antes de venir discutí con mi primo, él llegó hoy a la tarde, se quedará un par de días y… no importa. Vine a distraerme.

Vimos cómo Kiba preparaba nuestros tragos y los dejaba en la barra. Ella se lo terminó de unos cuantos sorbos.

—¿Puedo irme a tu casa?

Me atraganté. Empecé a toser, con una servilleta de papel me tapé la boca.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero volver a casa —repitió.

—Dile que sí, ¿No ves la cara que tiene? —Me susurró Sasuke a la oreja haciéndome sobresaltar, me giré y él tenía a una muchacha rubia de la mano.

Qué rápido ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—No te aparezcas así, idiota — me quejé.

—Yo ya me voy — sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y los dejó al lado de mi daiquiri — Con esto pago mi parte, dile a Kiba que volveré mañana.

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que Hinata no toleraba mucho el alcohol, no estaba en estado de ebriedad, pero ya estaba risueña y bastante más suelta, me gustaba verla con tanta confianza en sí misma, a las cuatro de la mañana decidí que había sido suficiente por ésa noche y tomé a Hinata de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar a tierra firme.

* * *

La hice entrar en mi departamento y lo primero que hice fue darle una botella de agua, al día siguiente iba a tener una pequeña resaca y me podía imaginar que eran de las que no toleraban ésa horrible sensación. La guie hasta mi habitación y le di una camiseta para que la usara de pijama.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá. El baño está justo al lado, pero despiértame si necesitas algo.

Pero ella me tomó de la muñeca con su mano libre.

—No tengo sueño. Quédate un rato más conmigo —tiró de mi muñeca haciéndome dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

—Es tarde, Hinata, mañana tengo que llevarte a tu casa —Me partió el corazón ver su cara de decepción cuando salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde me encontré fantaseando en mi sofá, tenía a la mujer que me gustaba bajo mi techo, pensé en los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida, que pasaron como diapositivas en mi mente: la llamada de Hiashi Hyūga -porque una de sus vecinas me había recomendado-, el que Hinata me abriera la puerta de su casa, los días estudiando historia, la felicidad de su padre y de su hermana, ella entrando al bar de Kiba, defendiéndose de aquel patán que quería llevársela seguramente para abusar de ella… diciéndome que no quería volver a su casa. Todo me había venido como anillo al dedo, si hubiera sido planeado no saldría tan bien ni en un millón de años.

Y yo allí, a punto de tocarme mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía esa noche.

Iba a acabar conmigo.

¿Qué hubiera hecho Sasuke?

Simple: hubiera sido tan descarado de dormir con ella, con ella y con cualquiera.

—Hinata… me gustas tanto— dije en voz baja, mi brazo tapaba mis ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Me senté en el sillón rápidamente y la luz del pasillo se prendió, Hinata apareció en el salón con mi camiseta puesta, le tapaba lo justo y necesario. Me dieron ganas de hacer jirones esa prenda.

Me puse de pie, ella tenía sus ojos perla clavados en los míos, pero yo había advertido que me había estudiado de arriba abajo, así como estaba: prácticamente desnudo de no ser por el calzoncillo.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

—Iba al baño para desmaquillarme… y te escuché —dijo. En su mano tenía un poco de algodón que seguramente había sacado de su pequeño bolso.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Repítelo. Repite lo que acabas de decir.

Me había escuchado, no había duda, tragué saliva a la vez que sentí que todos mis músculos se tensaban.

El silencio se apoderó de mi departamento.

—Naruto-kun.

Respiré hondo.

—Que me gustas, Hinata, me gustas mucho.

A pesar de la poca luz que proporcionaba el foco del pasillo, pude ver como ella abría los ojos de par en par. Imaginé que se había puesto colorada.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Desde que… desde que comenzamos la carrera.

Hinata me miraba con esos ojos perlas, estática, sin decir absolutamente nada, así, con mi camiseta, descalza y con el cabello totalmente suelto, sentí que me derretiría, o que me iba a dar algo al corazón por lo hermosa que se veía, lo que pase primero. Me la imaginé en mi cama fugazmente, gimiendo mi nombre y tirándome del cabello.

—Naruto-kun.

—¿Si?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Yo asentí y mis piernas actuaron por su propia cuenta, me acerqué lentamente y tomé su rostro con sus manos ¿Parezco disco rayado si digo que es hermosa? Es que lo es. Es preciosa de los pies a la cabeza, desde la primera vez que la vi, bueno, que me fijé en ella, en cómo hablaba en un inglés casi perfecto con una de nuestras profesoras, en frente de todos. Más de una vez su inteligencia me hizo sentir un completo idiota. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella: la capacidad de hacerme sentir un tarado cuando abría la boca.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llevármela a la cama…

—Naruto-kun yo…

Lo que sea que haya querido decir en ese momento nunca lo iba a saber, me incliné un poco para besarla, la besé al mismo tiempo en el que una de mis manos la rodeaba y pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando me respondió el beso, ella había cerrado los suyos.

Poco a poco ese beso que había esperado desde hacía más de un año empezó a subir su temperatura, ahora nuestras lenguas jugaban y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Sólo cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire me separé de ella para obtener oxígeno.

—Hinata —apoyé mi frente contra la de ella y clavé mis ojos en los suyos —me gustas mucho. Te…

Ésta vez ella fue la que me interrumpió. Jamás me imaginé que aquella chica que era toda una señorita con buenos modales, que tenía buen promedio, que cocinaba delicioso y que se llevaba bien con –casi- toda su familia y amigos me besara sorpresivamente, casi con desesperación.

Yo la veía tan delicada, tan inocente, tan… definitivamente había muchas sorpresas en ella, y yo estaba dispuesto a descubrirlas todas. Empecé a levantar poco a poco la camiseta que llevaba puesta, acariciando su pequeña cintura y espalda, ella pasó sus manos por mi espalda, sentí sus uñas ir y venir por mi torso… si esto seguía así, la iba a hacer mía en el sillón.

Ataqué su cuello, lo besé y mordisqueé tratando de no dejarle ningún chupetón, ella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y escuché un gemido salir de sus labios.

El mundo se me vino abajo cuando los últimos momentos con ella pasaron como diapositivas por mi mente otra vez.

Me separé totalmente de ella, tomándola por los hombros.

—No, Hinata. Tomaste mucho y…

—También me gustas.

—¿Qué?

¿En serio me quedaban dudas?

—Que me gustas, Naruto-kun.

Me llevé una mano a la nuca y revolví mi cabello, cualquiera se hubiera reído por la cara de idiota que seguramente tenía en ese momento, Hinata no me quitaba los ojos de encima, ella sonreía tímidamente, me pareció la cosa más tierna que vi en mi vida. La rodeé con mis brazos y la besé.

No entendía cómo estaba pasando, ni por qué, ni el por qué a ella le podía gustar alguien como yo… bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal, me consideraba un buen partido, personal y físicamente, me gustaba mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules, incluso mi cuerpo, problemas de autoestima no tenía… y en cuanto a lo personal yo no era un patán como Sasuke, que no lograba sentar cabeza ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. En cambio, yo había tenido un par de novias, nada importante, fue en mis años de adolescente, también una que otra amante, pero no duraban mucho, prefería tener una relación seria, sin andar preocupándome por sentimientos encontrados, y la quería con Hinata.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que empezaste a trabajar para mi padre.

Todo me estaba saliendo bien, no podía ser, tenía que mantener la guardia alta ¿O no?

—¿Duermes conmigo?

Fueron mis instintos masculinos los que se pusieron alertas, no hice más que dejar que me tomara la mano para guiarme hasta mi habitación, me quedé mudo cuando ella cerró la puerta de una patada y se sentó en medio de la cama. Estaba estático. Tratando de controlar mis…

—Ven aquí —

Nuevamente obedecí.

—Sé que estás pensando lo mismo que yo.

—¿Qué estoy pensando? —arqueé una ceja.

Se acercó a mí gateando, tragué saliva, jamás me imaginé que Hinata pudiera ser así, una señorita en la calle y en la cama una… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

—¿Qué estoy pensando? —volví a preguntar un segundo antes de que ella volviera a besarme, tomando mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos, yo la tomé de la cintura y empecé a levantarle mi camiseta.

—Eso.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí pícaro.

Sí, estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Hinata ¿Estás segura?

—Si es contigo, es un _sí_ rotundo.

Algo explotó en mi cabeza, estaba segura.

Me lancé encima de ella, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo quedara abajo del mío, devoré sus labios, ella los abrió dejando que nuestras lenguas jugaran. Metí mis manos por debajo de la camiseta, cuando palpé su sujetador de encaje me morí por verla en ropa interior, me morí por sacarle sus últimas prendas con los dientes.

Pasé mis brazos por su espalda y le quité la molesta camiseta, juré mentalmente que la iba a hacer desaparecer luego de ésa noche. Me tomé unos segundos para contemplar a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, mis fantasías no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad: había acertado en lo pequeña que era su cintura y en lo voluptuosos que eran sus pechos, ese sujetador de encaje lencero le quedaba precioso. Como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para ella, bajé la mirada, las bragas hacían juego.

—¿Lo tenías planeado?

Ésta vez ataqué su cuello, pasé mi lengua desde la clavícula hasta casi llegar a su oreja, ella clavó sus uñas en mis brazos.

—Me gusta usar lencería — suspiró peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja.

Sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y cómo ahí abajo la temperatura subía.

La acosté nuevamente y empecé a darle pequeños besos por su hombro derecho, le quité el bretel con mis dientes, hice lo mismo con el otro y automáticamente continué dándole besos, pasando nuevamente por el hombro, por su clavícula, su pecho… hasta que llegué a sus hermosos y redondos pechos, ésos que me habían hecho fantasear tantas veces.

Soltó mis brazos y me pegó un empujón, me sorprendió la fuerza que había aplicado, logró dejarme arrodillado en la cama.

—Eres muy lento, Naruto.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y ella sola se quitó su sujetador, lo lanzó por la habitación, echó la cabeza para atrás y se hizo una coleta alta con un coletero que Dios sabrá de dónde lo habría sacado, dejándome un primer plano de sus hermosos pechos. Me miró fijamente, sin bajar los brazos. Sentí dolor bajo mis calzoncillos.

—¿No quieres?

—¿Perdón? —dije.

—Que si no quieres.

—No te entiendo, Hinata.

—Juguemos a algo.

Ése último comentario me descolocó.

—Ilumíname.

No entendía a donde quería llegar. Lo único que sabía era que no podía aguantar mucho sin querer hacerla mía contra la pared teniéndola en tetas delante de mí.

—Quiero que hagas que te ruegue que me folles.

—Hinata, créeme que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no destrozarte las bragas y hacerte mía ahora mismo.

—Sólo podrás hacerlo cuando yo te diga: "Naruto-kun, hazme tuya, fóllame".

Todas las fantasías que había tenido en mi vida, incluso con otras chicas pasaron rápidamente por mi cabeza, ninguna había sido como ésta. Hinata quería que prácticamente la torture hasta no poder más, me estaba dando libre albedrío para calentarla tanto que terminaría rogándome que la haga mía.

Pasé una de mis manos por atrás de ella y la tomé de la coleta, tiré hacia abajo, ella levantó la cabeza, dejando su cuello a mi merced, sin soltarla lo besé hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

—No juegues con fuego, en la cama el que manda soy yo.

—Esto es el juego previo, Naruto-kun, y mando yo.

Iba a darme algo, definitivamente.

—Créeme, vas a rogar que te haga mía.

—Sorpréndeme.

* * *

Los gemidos de Hinata eran música para mis oídos, ella se retorcía en el colchón, con las piernas abiertas, mientras yo devoraba sus preciosos pechos y con dos de mis dedos la estimulaba en la vagina, tocando ése punto que a ella la volvía loca.

—Naruto-kun —gimió.

¡No podía decir mi nombre de manera más sensual posible!

Con mi mano libre empecé a bajarme el calzoncillo, mi polla pedía a gritos sentir el calor de la chica que tenía a mi merced. Quería hacerla mía, quería hacerla gritar mi nombre en todos los lugares posibles de mi departamento. A quién iba a engañar, Hinata era preciosa, no quería que otro tipo le pusiera un dedo encima, quería que ella estuviera siempre para mí.

—Naruto-kun, no pares — dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sus manos arrugaban las sábanas.

Aumenté un poco el ritmo de mis dedos y mordí uno de sus pezones, con la otra mano pellizqué el otro pezón, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes a medida que llegaba al orgasmo… pero saqué mis dedos de ahí en el momento justo, ella me miró sin entender nada, su rostro de insatisfacción era todo un poema.

—Cabrón. Te dije que…

—Yo mando —repetí y la besé desesperadamente, estrujando sus pechos en mis manos —Te dije que te haría rogar.

Sabía que estaba a punto de hacerla ceder.

No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando ella deslizó su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y tomó mi polla, empezó a moverla de arriba abajo, un gemido se me escapó entre beso y beso… ahora ella era la que contra atacaba. Su pequeña mano se sentía tan bien, la movía rápidamente y, si hubiera aplicado más fuerza, me hubiera corrido ahí mismo.

—Ponte un condón.

Sonreí triunfante en medio del beso, solté uno de sus pechos y abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche. Había pensado que ella aguantaría más, pero mi felicidad no podía ser mayor.

—¿Cómo se dice? —el condón cayó entre sus pechos.

Puse el paquetito plateado entre mis labios y la miré a los ojos, con esa mano, ahora libre, quité la manito de Hinata de mi polla y acerqué nuevamente mis dedos a su vulva, ésta vez me centré en el clítoris. Ella arqueó la espalda.

—Dilo. Sé que lo estás deseando tanto como yo.

—Naruto-kun… —un gemido la interrumpió.

—Las palabras mágicas, Hinata.

Tomó el paquetito plateado y sacó el condón de dentro, sin siquiera mirar, sólo palpando, me colocó el condón mejor de lo que me imaginé, sólo lo acomodé para que me cubriera toda la polla.

—Estás llena de sorpresas.

Me guiñó el ojo y rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas.

—Hazme tuya, Naruto-kun — me susurró.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Me acomodé y mi polla empezó a entrar lentamente dentro de ella. Incluso con el condón me sentí en el cielo, en unos momentos lo tocaría con las manos, claro, asegurándome que ella también. Empecé con movimientos suaves, para luego aumentar la velocidad.

—Naruto-kun… más… más rápido.

Continué entrando y saliendo de ella tan rápido como podía por un rato, Hinata arañaba mi espalda de arriba abajo, me gustaba esa sensación. Su respiración era aún más agitada que en el juego previo, sus gemidos eran interrumpidos cuando decía "Naruto-kun" "Así, si, así" "No pares" "¡Aahh sí!", cada vez que dejaba escapar gemidos y frases mi calentura aumentaba, me había ganado la lotería.

Cuando sentí un cosquilleo en mi polla bajé la velocidad y me alejé de ella sólo para tomarla de las caderas y ponerla en cuatro, no tardé en adentrarme otra vez y empezar a moverme. Hinata además de arquear la espalda apoyó su cabeza y parte de su pecho en el colchón, dejándome su culo completamente para mí. La vi morder la funda de mi almohada, comprendí que le gustaba mucho más esa posición, pero yo quería escucharla. Aumenté la velocidad, ella hundió el rostro en la almohada y ahogó un grito.

—¿Te gusta?

La tomé de la coleta, haciendo que su cabeza se levantara un poco, le quité el coletero, dejando su largo cabello suelto. Así me gustaba más.

—Me encanta.

Mis manos fueron a parar a sus caderas nuevamente, bajé la velocidad, pero metí lo más que pude mi polla dentro de ella, lo que causó que largara un gemido que me volvió loco.

—Hinata, quiero escucharte.

Ella hundió la cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y ahogó un par de gritos, yo se la quité y la almohada cayó en algún lugar de mi habitación.

—Naruto-kun… ¡_Aahh_! — amaba cuando decía mi nombre — Así… ¡_Aahh_! Voy a… más rápido.

Entendí lo que me quiso decir. Aumenté la velocidad tratando de meterme lo más que pude dentro de ella, la vi arrugar las sábanas con las manos.

El orgasmo la golpeó, gritó mi nombre y sus piernas temblaron, las contracciones de su vagina fueron el último estímulo que necesitaba para llegar al clímax, continué moviéndome unos segundos más hasta que gruñí y todo mi cuerpo se relajó. Salí de dentro de Hinata, le hice un nudo al condón y lo tiré con una puntería casi perfecta a la papelera que tenía cerca de mi escritorio, la rodeé con mis brazos. Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Pero no me importaba. No podía ocultar mi felicidad.

—Naruto-kun, me encantó.

Lo dijo en un tono de voz tan tímido que me costó reconocer a la mujer que tenía a mi lado.

—Eres maravillosa, Hinata —La besé lentamente, saboreando sus labios, esos labios con los que había soñado tantas veces.

* * *

Los rayos del sol me daban de lleno en la cara, abrí los ojos y sentí un peso en mi brazo, giré la cabeza y la vi. Hinata dormía como un bebé, transmitía tanta paz que no quise despertarla. Logré moverla y recuperar mi brazo, salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina y preparar dos tazas de café. No quería mirar la hora. Posiblemente me cortarían la cabeza en el momento en el que pise la casa de la mujer con la que la noche anterior había tenido el mejor sexo y la mejor noche de mi vida.

Coloqué las dos tazas en una bandeja e hice un par de tostadas con jamón y queso. A su café le puse un poco de leche, sabía que así le gustaba.

Ya en mi habitación coloqué la bandeja en mi cómoda. Me acerqué a ella, la tomé del hombro y la moví delicadamente para despertarla.

—Hinata.

No hubo respuesta.

—Hermosa.

Quité la sábana que la cubría, ella se había vuelto a poner mi dichosa camiseta, acaricié su abdomen y empecé a dibujar círculos y espirales. Las cosquillas la despertaron.

—Buen día, hermosa.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se sonrojó, se quiso tapar la cara con las manos, pero fui más rápido y la besé.

—Buenos días… Naruto-kun.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Tomé sus manos y la senté en la cama — Hice el desayuno.

—Gracias.

De una zancada llegué a mi cómoda, coloqué la bandeja en la cama y me senté en frente de ella.

—Café con leche, justo como me gusta.

Sonreí orgulloso.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro que sí — contestó.

—¿Por qué te quisiste tapar la cara?

Hinata le dio un sorbo a su café con leche sin dejar de mirarme.

—Porque… ya sabes, anoche tu y yo…

—Lo hicimos.

Asintió.

—Lo que dije no era mentira, de verdad me gustas, me gustas muchísimo —Hice una pausa— Anoche pasé la noche más bonita de mi vida, espero haberte hecho sentir lo mismo.

—Me hiciste sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo —dijo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, porque si aceptas ser mi novia, te prometo que además de hacerte sentir siempre así, te haré feliz todos los días de tu vida.

Hinata volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate. Quise comérmela a besos.

—Qué gracioso ¿no? Me pides ser tu novia después de haber…

—Hecho el amor… bueno, depende cómo se mire —me revolví el cabello tratando de disimular mis nervios. A eso no se le podía llamar hacer el amor… ¿o sí?

—¿Sabes? Yo jamás me iría a la cama con alguien a quien no quiero.

—Hinata…

—Me cuidaste, Naruto, no hiciste nada que yo no quise, me preguntaste si estaba segura de lo que estábamos por hacer, es más, juraría que te quedaste con ganas de hacer muchas más cosas —se rio burlona de mí.

Tenía razón.

Sentí cómo la sangre subió a mis mejillas.

—Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte, jamás, lo que menos quiero es faltarte el respeto, hablo en serio, Hinata, si me dices que quieres comenzar algo conmigo, quiero comenzar con el pie derecho. Si ayer me hubieras dicho que no querías hacerlo, ten por seguro que hubiera dado media vuelta para ir a dormir. Cuando una dama dice que no, es no.

—Si quiero.

Tomé aire para decir algo, pero nada salió de mi boca.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia.

* * *

[Narradora]

Cuando Hinata y Naruto aparecieron al día siguiente se encontraron con expresiones de pocos amigos, tanto de Hiashi como de Neji, primo de las hermanas Hyūga. Hiashi regañó a su hija por no haber avisado que no iba a dormir en casa, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse al verla sana y salva.

—Llamé a Kiba preocupado ésta mañana, me contó que anoche la defendiste de un tipo, estoy muy agradecido contigo, Naruto. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

—No hay de qué, Hinata estaba en problemas. Estaba muy nerviosa, así que la llevé a mi casa para que se calmara, ya sabe, porque quedaba más cerca… —Mintió.

—Kiba dijo que le partiste la cara de un puñetazo al tipo —dijo Neji, como si conociera a Naruto de toda la vida.

—Bueno… —su amigo había exagerado, claramente —No fue para tanto.

—Gracias —Repitió Hiashi y le sonrió.

Hinata fue derecho al baño, prefirió no participar de esa charla de hombres. Se duchó rápidamente y cuando salió, vestida y con una toalla en la cabeza, vio a su primo apoyado en el marco de su puerta.

—Neji-nii-san.

—Perdona por gritarte anoche.

Siempre directo.

—Está bien. No hay problema, fue una pelea tonta —ella entró a su habitación y dejó la ropa de la noche anterior en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

—Me alegra que estés bien. Parece que el jardinero te cuidó muy bien, ya sabes.

Ella giró la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Neji.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A mí no me puedes engañar, crecimos juntos, olías a él cuando entraste a la casa, no puedes esconder la felicidad en tu rostro, prima.

Se quedó muda.

—Es un jardinero, Hinata.

—¿Y eso que? Estudia periodismo igual que yo, te aseguro que no le hace falta nada, arregla el jardín de mi padre porque es algo que lo relaja, que le gusta, así que antes de prejuzgar a la gente aprende a conocerla un poquito — se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y mirándose al espejo se dispuso a desenredarlo —Déjame sola.

Neji bajó las escaleras, su tío y Naruto estaban riendo en la sala de estar, el rubio tenía en sus manos un jarrón que Hinata había pintado hacía semanas, estaba cambiando las flores viejas por unas recién cortadas.

—¿Te quieres quedar a almorzar? —le preguntó y Naruto asintió sonriendo.

—¿Dónde va este jarrón?

—En la habitación de Hinata. Sube, ya debe estar cambiada.

Neji no podía creer cómo el jardinero se paseaba como_ Pancho por su casa_ por la casa de su tío, al parecer el muchacho se había ganado su confianza. La de Hanabi y la de, claro, Hinata. No había escuchado más que cosas buenas de aquel rubio desde que había puesto un pie ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Neji, no pongas esa cara, Naruto es un buen chico, es estudioso y trabaja. Es muy buen amigo de Hinata.

—¿En serio crees que son sólo amigos?

—¿Y qué si son algo más?

—Naruto está enamorado de mi hermana —dijo Hanabi al entrar al salón —Cualquiera se daría cuenta, si no, no pasaría tanto tiempo metido en casa, cualquier otra persona plantaría las flores y se largaría.

Hiashi sonreía. Se alegraba que su hija tuviera a un chico como él detrás de ella, su sobrino suspiró resignado.

Naruto se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, ella estaba terminando de colocarse una pinza en el pelo.

—Preciosa, tu padre me dijo que trajera esto para ti —le enseñó el jarrón.

—Gracias, están hermosas —ella lo tomó y lo puso en el escritorio.

—Por supuesto, las he plantado y cuidado yo.

—Naruto-kun, tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime — él la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Neji lo sabe. Sabe lo de anoche.

Naruto alzó las cejas y se puso colorado.

—Dijo que tenía tu olor…

—Entonces bajemos y les demos la noticia a tu familia de que estamos saliendo —la tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

—¿Qué? — ella le soltó la mano.

—Hinata —él colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella —Te dije que voy en serio, y eso incluye que tu familia lo sepa, no quiero privarme de nada, no quiero andar a escondidas contigo, estoy muy feliz por lo que pasó anoche y porque ahora estamos juntos, así que no tengas miedo, yo hablaré con tu padre.

Naruto bajó las manos por los brazos de Hinata, acariciándolos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Vamos, todo irá bien— él se inclinó para depositar un beso lento en los labios de su novia, cuando se separó la vio sonreír con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Vamos, Naruto-kun.

Con evidentes nervios a flor de piel, bajaron las escaleras, directo al salón, Hinata tomaba con fuerza la mano de Naruto, él no podía esconder su sonrisa.

* * *

**Podría plantearme hacer una segunda parte, díganme si les gustaría.**

**Aclaración rápida: Cuando es Naruto quien está narrando, traté de hacerlo romántico/enamorado pero a la vez algo... ¿sediento de sexo? y a Hinata algo más suelta y atrevida (no creo que Naruto y Hinata hayan hecho poca cosa cuando tuvieron a Himawari y a Boruto jajajajaja) Y Neji no es el típico primo celoso, sólo se puso así por prejuzgar al rubio cabeza hueca. **

_**-JuuHinamori**_


End file.
